custombarneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:A Very Happy New Year Barney! (Soundtrack)/@comment-68.174.136.60-20170204045157
Back to School with Franklin Special ****18,034 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bq6qAN_fz_M23:05 My friend Rabbit: Mouse’s Mountain / You Be Me - Ep.18 ****25,353 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hEj9QnZuvcY23:05 My friend Rabbit: Hazel’s Noise / Don’t Touch Mossy - Ep.17 ****26,270 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0cqWbfNatek23:05 My friend Rabbit: Pearl’s Pal / For The Birds - Ep.16 ****12,261 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U79ev5oxmPs23:05 My friend Rabbit: A Private Place / My Droopy Friend - Ep.15 ****17,420 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2BbjaxjnK40:47 Scaredy Squirrel Tips - Staying Germ Free ****71,751 views2 years ago *** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=euEGOuLejRA0:49 Scaredy Squirrel Tips - How to Get The Perfect Smile ****41,580 views2 years ago *** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S4QrN5OadVs0:49 Scaredy Squirrel Tips - Tips for a Worry-Free Vacation ****36,520 views2 years ago *** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bHVm2j8DJuE0:49 Scaredy Squirrel Tips - Party Dos and Don’ts ****35,330 views2 years ago *** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJMVgJxO-fk0:49 Scaredy Squirrel Tips - How to Make the Perfect First Impression ****34,681 views2 years ago *** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vcSY_izFX1g0:50 Scaredy Squirrel Tips - How to Get a Good Night’s Sleep ****30,489 views2 years ago *** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jLMU_r8VgEU14:15 Game Walk Through - Bikini Bottom Brawlers ****22,536 views2 years ago *** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kaR3sdWw84A17:39 Game Walk Through - Oh No Turret Alert ****9,815 views2 years ago *** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x9Y27DHq33Y6:57 Game Walk Through - Octonauts Kwaziis Undersea Storm Rescue ****5,327 views2 years ago *** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DX6zu2GcJzQ5:29 Game Walk Through - Max and Shred Snowboard Challenge ****3,830 views2 years ago *** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0jbnLFkOpSc12:06 Game Walk Through - Go Go Franklin ****1,988 views2 years ago *** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJe7NewoWMY1:15:23 The Little Bear Movie ****1,001,053 views2 years ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f6WixbmafXo24:06 The Berenstain Bears: Papa's Pizza / The Female Fullback - Ep. 38 ****478,236 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0D_mv0Z9maE24:05 The Berenstain Bears: The Summer Job / The Big Red Kite - Ep. 21 ****286,486 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DazFMhOTE4o24:05 The Berenstain Bears:Too Small For The Team / The Jump Rope Contest - Ep. 15 ****148,384 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1K-eRAu9LQ824:05 The Berenstain Bears: The Excuse Note / On The Job - Ep.14 ****150,320 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jk3NGE0wWPc24:06 The Berenstain: Bears Bears For All Seasons / Grow It - Ep. 39 ****535,054 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1iv3rwTyXQA24:06 The Berenstain Bears: White Water Adventure / Showdown at Birder's Wood - Ep. 36 ****856,013 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xP7erqqvBkU24:06 The Berenstain Bears: Attic Treasure / Moving Day - Ep.33 ****864,325 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r_6TJ1lqPlY24:06 The Berenstain Bears: Think of Those In Need / The Hiccup Cure - Ep. 29 ****392,570 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1u9lbU3SFQc24:06 The Berenstain Bears: By The Sea / Catch The Bus - Ep. 25 ****371,356 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xyOeE0Et9V824:05 The Berenstain Bears: The Big Blooper / Nothing To Do - Ep. 18 ****574,622 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3a2fshujdLA24:06 The Berenstain Bears: That Stump Must Go / Draw It - Ep. 37 ****369,407 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p221Gqt2gA024:06 The Berenstain Bears: Say Please and Thank You / Help Around The Workshop - Ep. 35 ****648,406 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U7UpqFmiGTA24:06 The Berenstain Bears: Hug and Make Up / Big Road Race - Ep. 32 ****609,845 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GykjAO_VNEU24:06 The Berenstain Bears: Pet Show / Pick Up and Put Away - Ep. 31 ****734,328 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-CMILApOLLU24:06 The Berenstain Bears: Go To The Movies / Car Trip - Ep. 30 ****554,814 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1retUbNvI1k24:06 The Berenstain Bears: Family Get-Together / The Stinky Milk Mystery - Ep. 26 ****295,723 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VqIFRy6OtCQ24:05 The Berenstain Bears - Too Much Vacation / Trouble with Grown Ups - Ep. 22 ****890,430 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWF85gE7Q4o24:05 The Berenstain Bears: Visit Fun Park / The Perfect Fishing Spot - Ep. 20 ****345,891 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJ0ZKQKfWg024:04 The Berenstain Bears: Ferdy Factual / Lend A Helping Hand - Ep. 17 ****233,423 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i7lnf3QgAiA24:06 The Berenstain Bears: Go Up and Down / Big Bear, Small Bear - Ep. 40 ****286,530 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1wIZkarYPkA24:06 The Berenstain Bears: Gotta Dance / The Bad Dream - Ep. 34 ****540,997 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ShEDd7ek3c24:06 The Berenstain Bears: The Giant Mall / The Giddy Grandma - Ep. 28 ****242,427 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tW8Y5KOplR824:06 The Berenstain Bears: New Neighbors / The Big Election - Ep. 27 ****255,799 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I5qejQnjYxM24:05 The Berenstain Bears: The In Crowd / Fly It - Ep. 24 ****1,013,982 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhSVB-udYrY24:05 The Berenstain Bears: Go To The Doctor / Don't Pollute (Anymore) - Ep. 23 ****1,511,356 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ob8SSQpZDLY24:18 The Berenstain Bears: House of Mirrors / Too Much Pressure - Ep. 19 ****548,617 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9f9kRsV0IoU24:05 The Berenstain Bears: The Bad Habit/The Prize Pumpkin - Ep. 16 ****448,122 views1 year ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WbZidaFaKdA24:09 Little Bear - Out Of Honey / Message In A Bottle / Little Bear’s Sweet Tooth - Ep. 33 ****208,995 views2 years ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4wM88J-HNRk24:10 Little Bear - The Red Thread / Princess Duck / Little Bear Meets Duck - Ep. 36 ****70,675 views2 years ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TLidN9awpYQ24:09 Little Bear - Where Lucy Went / Monster Pudding / Under The Covers - Ep. 34 ****143,319 views2 years ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q41nJWqIyrw24:13 Little Bear - Mitzi’s Little Monster / Simon Says / Applesauce - Ep. 31 ****81,148 views2 years ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQVPKjTiTJA24:14 Little Bear - Little Bear Sing A Song / A House For Mitzi / Up A Tree - Ep. 29 ****209,203 views2 years ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zbc851q4eLE24:15 Little Bear: Owl’s Dilemma/School For Otters/Spring Cleaning - Ep.27 ****100,668 views2 years ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jo9BBI1VfA824:09 Little Bear - Cat's Short Cut / Little Bear's Bad Day / Captain Little Bear - Ep. 17 ****69,669 views2 years ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dcvf1YkoFD824:09 Little Bear - Little Bear Meets No Feet / The Camp Out / Emily's Balloon - Ep. 16 ****127,521 views2 years ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FcvU5NPJTok24:12 Little Bear - The Big Bear Sitter / The Top Of The World / The Campfire Tale - Ep. 30 ****66,660 views2 years ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QCw5nl72T_E24:15 Little Bear - A Whale Of A Tale / Mitzi Arrives / Granny’s Old Flying Rug - Ep. 28 ****58,221 views2 years ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rmAikDdi44A24:10 Little Bear: Picnic on Pudding Hill / Little Bear's Walkabout / Secret Friend - Ep.26 ****47,182 views2 years ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iGAksJKzFyI24:10 Little Bear - Between Friends / The Blueberry Picnic / Lucy Needs a Friend - Ep. 25 ****162,486 views2 years ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kkIBHmFmmDA24:14 Little Bear - Little Bear's Tooth / Little Red Riding Hood / Little Bear and the Cupcakes - Ep. 19 ****94,656 views2 years ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nsqlWIxtGKA24:10 Little Bear - Little Bear the Magician / Doctor Little Bear / Bigger Little Bear - Ep. 14 ****94,205 views2 years ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a6OvZ1H09sc24:12 Little Bear - Mother Nature / Dance Steps / Who Am I? - Ep. 37 ****36,227 views2 years ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qHXTY1nW52424:10 Little Bear - Gingerbread Cookies / Marbles / The Garden War - Ep. 35 ****157,859 views2 years ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXEEa0vwEvU24:10 Little Bear - Rafting on the River / Little Bear's Kite / Night of the Full Moon - Ep. 23 ****93,496 views2 years ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YT4oO9o1sqQ24:11 Little Bear - Little Bear's Garden / Prince Little Bear / A Painting for Emily - Ep. 21 ****65,173 views2 years ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nlA8LWCKv5Q24:15 Little Bear - Snowball Fight / Winter Solstice / Snowbound - Ep. 20 ****11,797 views2 years ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EaAAYGc4SZY24:08 Little Bear - Building a House for Emily / Emily Returns / Little Sherlock Bear - Ep. 18 ****68,280 views2 years ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5xe-PvL6Rvk24:10 Little Bear - Little Bear's Trip to the Stars / Little Bear's Surprise / The North Pole - Ep. 15 ****19,042 views2 years ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhkcBT6Okyo24:09 CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bIbVk8aK5fQ26:07 Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse: Marvin Keeps Track / Diamonds’ Dance Party - Ep.23 ****2 years ago *** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHBzUI-cF1s26:07 Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse: To Flea Or Not To Flea / Eddy’s Sleepover - Ep.22 ****2 years ago *** CC **482,417 views2 years ago ** Little Bear - Father Bear’s Nightshirt / How To Scare Ghosts / Search For Spring - Ep. 32 ***353,865 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0PbXfbJKAfU24:10 Little Bear - Auntie Hen / Play Ball / Lucy's - Ep. 24 ***52,225 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=45CKrP1CmWo24:12 Little Bear - Follow the Leader / Little Scarecrow Bear / Little Bear and the Baby - Ep. 22 ***91,443 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=USdoA__2BI424:13 Little Bear - We’re Lost / Little Little Bear / Duck’s Big Catch - Ep.63 ***43,959 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JkidZFi1No024:15 Little Bear - Favorite Tree / Something Old, Something New / In A Little While - Ep 62 ***23,413 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IK_ocyo9yJI24:13 Little Bear - Opposites Day / Wish Upon A Star / Sleepy Head Monster - Ep. 61 ***38,702 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yGr4pNZXXuM24:13 Little Bear - The Greatest Show In The World / Lucky Little Bear / Little Bear’s Tall Tale - Ep. 60 ***44,314 views2 years ago ** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LcJtBTH2Vk024:13 Little Bear - Little Bear Talks To Himself / Who Do I Look Like / Mister Nobody - Ep. 58 ***48,622 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zOY2hfsg2NE24:12 Little Bear - The Dandelion Wish / The Broken Boat / Duck Takes The Cake - Ep. 55 ***28,576 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CgqPC9rGPPg24:12 Little Bear - Duck Loses Her Quack / Feathers In A Bunch / Detective Little Bear - Ep. 53 ***42,702 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VFwc1MMkU824:12 Little Bear - Pillow Hill / Diva Hen / Father Bear's Little Helper - Ep. 40 ***46,291 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=slPMc9R5prc24:13 Little Bear - I Can Do That / Pied Piper Little Bear /The Big Swing - Ep. 59 ***27,976 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZstPZu5Wr424:10 Little Bear - The Painting / The Kiss / The Wedding - Ep. 52 ***33,432 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L1tQYRHNJCw24:11 Little Bear - Little Bear And The Sea Monster / Hat Parade / Finding Fisherman Bear - Ep. 51 ***15,160 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dULl10qKG1024:08 Little Bear - Little White Skunk / Mother's Day / Little Footprint - Ep. 49 ***40,700 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OC1UiM9GETE24:13 Little Bear - The April Fool / Balloon Heads / Mother Bear's Button - Ep. 45 ***43,555 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09pAgdugSRc24:12 Little Bear - Family Bath Time / Winter Wonderland / Mitzi's Mess - Ep. 42 ***46,468 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=feWxizU6OWM24:11 Little Bear - I'll Be You, You'll Be Me / Frog In My Throat / The Puddle Jumper - Ep. 41 ***49,596 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3_T41BQFFM24:11 Little Bear - Emily’s Birthday / The Great Race / Circus For Tutu - Ep. 38 ***98,225 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=laO3o1LWTko24:12 Little Bear - How To Love A Porcupine / Houseboat For Duck / How Little Bear Met Owl - Ep. 65 ***34,200 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_WBEuwQQ3824:13 Little Bear - First Frost / Hello Snow / Duck And The Winter Moon - Ep. 57 ***34,617 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cYf7WDb_pJk24:13 Little Bear - The Sky Is Falling / Father’s Day / Fisherman Bear’s Big Catch - Ep. 54 ***31,102 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ew5tSxdNrY024:12 Little Bear - Rainy Day Friends / Little Goblin Bear / Picnic On The Moon - Ep. 50 ***58,094 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P2pQxTttLEM24:12 Little Bear - Valentines Day / Thinking Of Mother Bear / I Spy - Ep. 47 ***53,268 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uBAtf6xN8Lw24:11 Little Bear - Little Bear And The Ice Boat / Baby Deer / Invisible Little Bear - Ep. 46 ***38,859 views2 years ago ** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1iXtDngQTQY24:12 Little Bear - Sleep Over / Sand Castle / Happy Anniversary - Ep. 44 ***49,394 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWU8yUYMYls24:12 Little Bear - Clever Cricket / Leaves / Big Bad Broom - Ep. 39 ***53,114 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-3YBxqwCXA24:13 Little Bear Scares Everyone / The One That Got Away / Where Are Little Bear’s Crayons? - Ep.64 ***48,440 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PtBU5sZwmjw24:13 Little Bear: Magic Lemonade / Silly Billy / Good Night Little Bear - Ep.56 ***42,026 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jg8xLpmUVNw24:09 Little Bear - Blue Feather / Thunder Monster / Duck Soup - Ep. 48 ***50,778 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tYfrotWI1uM24:11 Little Bear - Moonlight Serenade / Caterpillars / Goblin Night - Ep. 43 ***163,770 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQdiW1pgFAc24:20 The Backyardigans: What's Bugging You? - Ep.45 ***648,600 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DIk_9hqxbcM23:05 The Backyardigans: Tale of the Not-So-Nice Dragon - Ep.80 ***613,225 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QVVRW6w-r4A23:05 The Backyardigans: The Amazing Splashinis - Ep.79 ***766,455 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRwRkWMHECs23:04 The Backyardigans: Attack of the 50 Foot Worman - Ep.64 ***612,610 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1CeK8yjgLE1:19:19 Babar: King of The Elephants (Full Movie) ***165,368 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qd9BX-HvNKo1:19:16 Babar The Movie ***35,642 views2 years ago ** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6CY90KBOsk1:24:59 Franklin and the Turtle Lake Treasure Special ***327,785 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nyrn_prvr0847:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5e42Eb6UX7426:07 Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse: Paint Your Wagon / Truth Or Bear - Ep.24 ***2 years ago ** * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jt1W4WYhweo52:52 Franklin's Magic Christmas Special **778,781 views2 years ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hNVSTO90s423:05 The Backyardigans: Elephant on the Run - Ep.74 **596,555 views2 years ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMa6jghIR3A23:04 The Backyardigans: The Flipper - Ep.73 **826,691 views2 years ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ruBGWcCHF023:06 The Backyardigans: The Big Dipper Diner - Ep.78 **607,780 views2 years ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELg6_S5_f1M23:05 The Backyardigans: Super Team Awesome - Ep.77 **555,874 views2 years ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pizf6ARaF9o23:05 The Backyardigans: Pablo and the Acorns - Ep.76 **440,566 views2 years ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nJk7jD5xOVs23:04 The Backyardigans: The Magic Skateboard - Ep.75 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gjHZrH65CBI22:49 Ruby Gloom: I’ll Be Home For Misery - Ep.37 **2 years ago * CC